


安抚

by earthafromearth



Category: Alter Bridge, Myles Kennedy - Fandom
Genre: Other, PWP, 人外, 只有车, 快上, 章鱼, 章鱼/迈尔斯, 都赖迈尔斯肯尼迪的章鱼纹身, 飙车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthafromearth/pseuds/earthafromearth
Summary: “养过宠物的都能知道什么时候自己的宝贝有了情绪，而迈尔斯巡演几个月才回去，他每次都要好好安抚一番他养在泳池里的宝贝才行。”众所周知，迈尔斯肯尼迪的章鱼纹身好看过头了。





	安抚

养过宠物的都能知道什么时候自己的宝贝有了情绪，而迈尔斯巡演几个月才回去，他每次都要好好安抚一番他养在泳池里的宝贝才行。  
章鱼的触手贴着泳池悄悄伸了出来，卷上迈尔斯的脚踝，滑溜溜的。迈尔斯笑着低下头，室内的泳池顶上罩着一层黑色的塑料薄膜，挡住了大部分日光和空气，像是个温室，闷得有些喘不过气，迈尔斯什么也看不清。他一到家就扔下行李跑进了泳池，连外套都刚脱下，一件宽松的背心挡不住凉水往上返的冷气，他哆嗦着打了个喷嚏，一边解下裤腰带，一边摸索着用另一只脚逗他养在泳池里的章鱼，他用了点劲才扒拉开章鱼的触手，但它的吸盘已经死死地嘬住了他，周围的皮肤都跟着绷了起来，迈尔斯用垂下的皮带扣轻轻拍了拍他的章鱼，他的宝贝这下真的生气了，迈尔斯还没反应过来就被拉进了水里，“啪”的一声，水花打到水面下，迈尔斯呛进一口咸水，他克制不住地挣扎，但章鱼顺着他的大腿钻进他的衣服里，吸盘密密麻麻地黏住他，吸在他的乳头上，他的呻吟都闷在了水里，更多的咸水涌进他的口腔，又从鼻子呛了出去，弄得他整个鼻腔都酸酸的，迈尔斯被憋得留了眼泪。  
章鱼已经长得太大，堆满了整个池子，迈尔斯大半个身子都被缠进了它的粗大触手中，像是陷进了一个漩涡。章鱼的触手并不柔滑，紧实的肌肉绷在厚厚的皮下，包裹在迈尔斯的身上，像是要将他活生生勒死，再一口吞下。迈尔斯憋不住，他用力拍打卷上他脖子的小触手，攥着它往外拉扯。章鱼已经扒掉了他的裤子，触手在迈尔斯光溜溜的屁股下蠕动，往上把他顶到了水面上，迈尔斯就坐在章鱼上，只有一个脑袋露在外面。他大口地呼吸，但稀薄的空气填不满他的肺泡，他想要往泳池边游去，却被他的章鱼发现了。它裹住他的腰，又要把他往水下拉，迈尔斯哼哼着扭动身子，想要把它从自己的身上踹下去，但他的力气远远不够。他赶紧含进一口气，鼓着脸颊潜进水里。他的章鱼见他不再挣扎便放送了触手，迈尔斯身上的都是吸盘留下的圆圈，圆圈重叠的部分已经青了。他只顾往水下游，水这时候已经不再凉得彻骨，他找到章鱼藏在池底角落里的脑袋，一只圆鼓鼓的大眼睛正追着迈尔斯往前划水的身体，触手在他周围扭动着让出路。迈尔斯摸上章鱼半透明的脑袋，像是安抚一条受惊的幼兽一样，他顺着章鱼的皮肤，反复地摸过它，直到它朝着迈尔斯的方向贴了过来。它脑袋上的皮肤不像是触手上的那般紧绷，软软地贴着迈尔斯的额头松弛下来。迈尔斯感到一条触手从他的两腿之间滑到他的身子下，他让他的章鱼再次把自己送到水面上，这一次触手不再像是要勒死他，而是松松地缠住他的身子，触手根部的大吸盘像是包住猎物的捕虫草，从两侧缓慢地闭合到一起，裹住了他的阴茎。迈尔斯半浮在水面上，他转过身子抱住旁边的另一根触手，张着嘴贴在章鱼冰凉的皮肤上，呼出的热气被触手挡住，又回到他的舌尖。吸盘黏住他又松开，钻进去的水都被迈尔斯的体温捂热了，迈尔斯伸手下去想要一起握住他自己，但章鱼又伸出一条触手，顺着他的脊梁缠住了他的两个手腕，另一条如数抓住他的脚腕，两条触手向两侧把他拉开，他被他的章鱼抻直了身子仰在水面上，吸盘占据着他的胸口和胯下，他像是被献出的羔羊，祭祀给他养在泳池里的章鱼。  
他的章鱼不时地把他往下拽，又把他重新托到水面上，章鱼的吸盘跟着放开他的硬挺又再次裹住。章鱼的交接腕找到了迈尔斯的屁股，挤进他的股缝，往迈尔斯的屁股里钻。但迈尔斯离家几个月，不再能像之前那样配合地放松下来，他的章鱼倒也不着急，一点点地往里顶，迈尔斯只感觉扁平的交接腕立着撑开了他，冰凉的水被章鱼带进体内，被他从后面吃进肚子里。随着他上下的起伏，迈尔斯感觉这一池子的水都跟着他的章鱼一起操他。他缓缓呼出一口气，章鱼不再玩弄他的鸡巴，让他放松下身子，他的手脚被章鱼抓着，身子终于软了下去，完全浸到了水里。他的肠道柔软地包裹住了章鱼的交接腕，他能感到他的章鱼在他的屁股里僵住了，章鱼的触手远比人类的皮肤敏感，迈尔斯坏心眼地加紧了屁股，他的章鱼愣住了，但紧接着，他就又被整个拉到了水下。章鱼的借着迈尔斯的下沉，往他的屁股里钻，交接腕碾过他的神经丛，这次轮到迈尔斯绷紧了身子，他像是触了电一般僵直着扭动身子，在水里打转。他的章鱼松开了他的手脚，触手再次缠住他的身子，把他送到了池子边。迈尔斯抓着水池的边缘，向后撅着屁股往章鱼的触手上送，他的章鱼听话地前后滑动它用来交配的第三只触手，反复又用力地碾压那丛神经，迈尔斯前面半个身子都抱在了水池突起的边缘上，一条触手绕过他的胸口，把他往水里拉，他失去了平衡，又吃进去好长一截交配腕，他摸着露出在两段触手间的肚子，好像能感觉到他的章鱼在里面的移动。他不再能发出完整的声音，只剩下断断续续的动静。  
一条触手从他的两腿之间顺着他的身子爬到了他的肩膀上，转了个圈绕住他的脖子，触手的顶端压在他的喉结上，他向后仰着头，额头浸在了水里，脖子却挺在水面上，他紧紧地扒在那根触手上，好像那是救命的木板，而不是要淹死他的深水捕食者。他的阴茎被压在了触手和他的肚皮之间，随着触手在他身上往上蠕动，吸盘一个接一个地作弄他敏感的皮肤，从阴囊到中间的嫩肉再到那根鸡巴，每一寸皮肤都被吸盘黏住，嘬起来又松开。同时屁股里的交接腕一个劲地往迈尔斯的身体里钻。迈尔斯感觉自己里里外外都是他的章鱼。突然他感觉到屁股里那根特化的性器官触手在他的肠道里打了个弯，他发出一声被噎住的叫声，鲤鱼打挺一般地仰起身子，又重重地摔进水里，幸亏他的章鱼接住了他。章鱼的交接腕在他的屁股里从另一头找到了他的敏感点，两段触手从那一小块突起的两侧挤压那丛神经，好像是在手指间夹住一小颗豌豆，前后地转动那颗豌豆，作势要碾下它的外表皮。迈尔斯觉得自己就要昏过去了，他射在了章鱼的吸盘上，精液黏在了他俩之间。他迷迷糊糊地眼睛都睁不开，只感觉屁股里的交接腕不断肿起，一团黏糊糊的精包顺着交接腕把他的屁股撑得更大，钻了进去，从交接腕的前端排进了他的体内，触手缓慢地抽了出去，他的屁股一时半会合不上，精包贴着他的肠道，软塌塌地往外滚，他用力地夹住屁股，想让那团精子多在他的身体里呆一会，但不成形的粘液还是漏到了凉水里。他呜咽着把手伸到屁股下面去接，但精包已经散开了，只有滑溜溜的水从他的手指间流走。


End file.
